Like a Mirror
by orenjikagamine
Summary: Oliver is your average kid. He plays video games and occasionally cheats when he can't get past something right, but when he finds something disturbing about his most recently played game, Mad Father, what stories will unfold and what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

"That's got to be a coincidence. There's no way-"  
Oliver was sitting on his bed, pondering something his best friend's sister Rin had shown him earlier that day. It was a website with a ton of spoilers for a game called "Mad Father." He'd already finished the game and was only interested in the page to begin with because of the fact that a lot didn't make sense to him when he played it. Even though the whole page didn't stick in his memory, a few ines did however:

"The boy zombie who helps Aya is called Dio in the game's files, but that's apparently not his real name. Some fans call him Oliver."

Oliver. That was his name. It had to be a coincidence. Rin had also compared a drawing of Dio to a picture of himself.

Like a mirror.

Same golden amber eyes, same light blonde hair, same pale skin. The only difference between the two was the side that their eyes were bandaged.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door, interrupting his thinking.  
"Oliver, someone's come to see you." he heard Sonika call from outside the door "Okay Sonika, I'm coming." he tried to act as though he'd known she was there

Oliver opened the door and walked down the stairs. He wasn't prepared for who (or what) was at the bottom.

A young girl about 11 years old was talking to Lola, while a blonde haired boy was standing over by the bookcase, looking at some pictures. He turned around and immediately, Oliver felt a chill run up his spine. It was HIM. Dio. The freaky look-alike boy from that video game. Before anyone noticed, he ran back up the stairs and climbed out his window, over to Sonika's old treehouse, and down to the ground. He had to get away, before anyone knew.

* * *

Vy1 Mizki was outside of her house, watering the plants her old friend Matt had planted before she became a vocaloid. She saw Oliver run past her house and she knew something was up, and where he was going. Mizki pulled out her cell phone and called Piko.  
"Hello? Mizki?" Piko knew Mizki wouldn't call just to do it or to talk.  
"Hey Piko. Do you know what's up with Oliver? He just ran past my house and he looked pretty scared."  
"No, I don't. I'll try to find out what's wrong with him."  
"Okay, Thanks Piko. Bye."  
"Bye."

Mizki put up her phone and continued to water the flowers, unconcerned. Oliver was one of the younger vocaloids, and they were often worried by trivial things. Little did she know, this was merely the beginning of a very important discovery...


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat down on the pavement. He was close to Haku's by now-halfway across the city from where he started. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't feel like getting up.

"Hey, what's wrong Oliver? Mizki saw you run off earlier and she called me." Piko managed to get Oliver to look up at him.  
He looked tired, probably from all the running he'd just done, 14 miles worth of it.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing, really." Oliver noticed Piko's concerned look. That look almost always meant trouble, especially if you told him what was wrong.

"Okay, I'll be going to Teto's if you need me." Piko spoke in his awkward-teasing tone, and started to walk backwards toward a pink house about 40 feet from him. Oliver ran off without thinking, ending up at Haku's. He knocked on the door, praying that Dell or Hakuo was there.

Haku answered the door.

"Oh, hello Ollie! Come in!" She was much more cheerful than she normally was and as soon as he entered the house, he could tell why. The whole place smelled of apple cider, flowers, and beer(however faint that part of the smell was). It reminded him of when he used to live with her, before he was a vocaloid.

"Um, Haku?" Oliver asked her shyly."Why does your house smell like an autumn festival?"

"Oh, well, uh, Momo came over with some air freshener for me and-"

"Which one?"

"Momo Kisaragi, who else?"

"Oh, okay."

There was an awkward silence. Why did he always try to change the subject from what he really felt? Then he remembered. Haku was slightly psychic if she wasn't drunk, so she probably knew already.

"Oliver, there's a very high chance that it's just a coincidence." Haku told Oliver. He looked like he was in a daze. The blonde boy turned to face her,"Why was he at the Engloid house though? I hope I'm not in trouble." Haku whispered in his ear. "Ollie, maybe you should go back and find out why he was there."

* * *

Oliver stared up at the two story building. He didn't want to go inside, but it was necessary, absolutely necessary.

He cringed as the door opened.

Such a stupid idea.


End file.
